Heiress
by Deidara-kun
Summary: She was to choose a husband to marry within a month. But as two men admit their love for her, will she be able to choose between her two most dear people?And what happens when the Kazekage comes into the picture as well?NejixHinaxSasu slight GaarxHina R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**Prologue:**

She had just been told that she had to choose a man to marry within a month for her to be able to be the next ruler of the Hyuga clan.

Wishing for everyone's best interest at heart Hinata started to rethink about all the men that she has known for many years that would be willing enough to marry her. But the truth was she didn't know anyone who would want to marry someone as weak like her.

_'Such a disgrace'_ she thought to herself, hanging her head down trying to avoid everyone's eyes on her as she walked through the streets of Konoha. She started walking quicker toward her destination to try and ignore some men staring at her,_ 'More like my position in my clan'_, she thought bitterly.

She was surprised that Konoha had found about her fathers announcement to the clan about his sudden wish to pass over his leadership to his eldest daughter. Even though everyone knew that he preferred his younger daughter to rule, it was tradition in the Hyuga clan to pass their leadership to their oldest son or daughter.

She was indeed frightened about the responsibility that she would get as soon as she received the honor from everyone. But what had frightened the most was that she only had a month to marry! Many nights were spent without rest and sleep as she thought about what would occur when she became the Hyuga new leader. But she needed to be strong and just hope and pray that everything will just turn out all right in the end.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

On the other side of town sat a raven haired boy silently enjoying the sake with his friend that sat across from him. Raven eyes stared lazily at the pure white eyes that held a small hint that the owner of those eyes was somewhat drunk.

People around them started to leave the bar, yet they stayed; hoping to get away from the world around them, even if it was just a day and in a drunken state. They both ordered another serving of sake; drinking it greedily as they stared off into the streets in Konohagakure.

In the small village people walked through the streets peacefully; while the Uchiha and Hyuga stayed in their seats as they kept drinking their cups of sake. Both had lost count after their tenth or eleventh cup, but neither cared, they just kept drinking one after another. They sat there quietly; both not wishing to speak, just forget about their lives and memories.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

After the youngest of the living Uchiha had returned to Konoha things were not the same. Sure he still had some fan girls that were after him, wishing for him to ask them out, but still, things were somewhat different in Konohagakure.

Naruto had grown quite a lot in strength and abilities. He and Sasuke sparred whenever the other returned from a mission or when both were in the Konoha village. The two got along so much better than either of them would have thought but it just wasn't the same as before he had fled to Orochimaru.

As for Sakura, well she still had her crush on him but stated it was 'love'. Never the less she still kept chasing after him. He knew he could do nothing about it, but he just wished she would just realize he would never feel the same way about her the way she did about him.

Now with Neji his deal was with the Hyuga clan. He had changed some of his perspectives toward the clan after a few years; before the Uchiha had returned. But there was still some bitterness and anger that had resided in him.

One of the things he changed was his thoughts about Hinata. She had grown into a beautiful woman through the many years of hardships and wars that had erupted through Konoha. Yet she never changed her attitude that much, she was still somewhat shy especially around Naruto, and had grown more strong through the training she took with him. Her looks were what caught any man that was not blind. Heck she even caught the Uchihas attention when he had returned. She had let her hair grow to her mid back, more curves had formed in her body, and her child like face had matured more into a grown woman.

Sighing wistfully Neji poured more sake into his cup, drinking all of its contents in one gulp. Letting it go through his throat; burning his insides slightly. Sasuke had done the same after he had thought about his teammates.

Everything was so much the same yet so different to the two. As they sat there trying to forget about their life's.

Time started to pass by quickly but they just sat there as the sun started to set, the moon beginning to rise, and the stars starting to appear in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**Ch 1:**

As she walked toward the forest she tried blocking out the intense stares she was receiving from many people in the streets of Konoha; walking much faster than she was before, to see the thick trees from the forest. When she finally reached its entrance she saw her team members waiting for her.

Shino was standing against a tree with the same serious expression on his face. While Kiba was crouched down on the ground grinning up at her, and Akamaru barking happily at her arrival. Her attention then turned toward her sensei, Kurenai. She stood there; not saying anything but smiled slightly when she noticed Hinata.

"Now that we're all here, let's start training!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kiba and Shino started sparring against one another once Kurenai finished speaking; she saw her teacher sit against the ground and watched their match. Her attention then turned toward Hinata when she felt someone's stare toward her, smiling slightly again to Hinata she then turned back her attention to the match Shino and Kiba were in.

As she walked toward the wooden dummy that merely a few meters away, Hinata started gathering her chakra to her hands; punching the wood.

Sweat started gathering on her forehead; sliding down against her face. Trying to not lose her concentration, she focused more accurately toward the wooden doll in front of her.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

A few hours had passed by, but Hinata was too focused on hitting the fake doll in front of her. Not noticing that the fight between Shino and Kiba had ended. Not seeing them stop to see her hitting the doll and her silent cries with every hit against it, her teammates walking toward her, calling out to her; trying to wake her from her daze.

Yet to no prevail she ignored their cries as she kept fighting against her fake opponent. Not even noticing that blood had started to form in her hands from the many cuts she had created. But when Kiba grabbed her shoulders, turning her around toward them was when she noticed their worried looks toward her.

Confusion, that's what she felt. Not knowing what had caused them to halt her from her training, that is until she looked downward.

Noticing blood running down her hands and hitting the grass, her eyes widened at the damage she had created upon them. Now understanding what had caused their worries, she gathered her chakra toward her hands and started healing the harsh wounds.

A few minutes passed as they watched her as her chakra gathered onto her hands; slowly healing the wounds. Leaving the skin flawless afterward except the dried blood that was now stuck onto her skin.

Turning her attention back to her teammates she spoke softly, " S-Sorry, I guess I was too deep in thought" blushing slightly she turned her attention to a spot where some flowers were growing, not wanting them to see her embarrassment.

Kurenai shook her head before replying, "It's all right, just don't over do it next time, well that's all the training for today. You may leave now and rest", disappearing afterward she left her students all alone.

"So, Hinata do you want to grab some food on our way?" Hinata turned her attention toward Kiba, shaking her head in a 'no' before saying, "I'm going to stay here a while longer, I'll see you two tomorrow then?"

"All' right just don't overdo it like Kurenai-sensei said, it was a bit odd when you got in that trance, you know?" Blushing once again at the reminder she nodded slightly toward Kiba. Noticing him wave his hand and Shino's simple nod of farewell Hinata raised her hand; waving her hand slightly toward her teammates.

Once they were out of sight Hinata turned her attention to the doll again before gathering her chakra in her hands and begin hitting it once again.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

While at the bar, Neji stood up gracefully from his seat, laying down some money at the counter and waved at Sasuke before heading out of the bar. Walking through the streets of Konoha in a calm stride you could barely tell he was slightly drunk. But if you paid close attention toward his features you would notice a strange look in his white eyes that you would never see daily.

Deciding to find Hinata first before going to the Hyuga home, he walked toward the forest where he would usually meet up with her before they both headed toward the Hyuga household together.

As he got closer he noticed the slight sound of hands hitting wood and harsh breathing. When he walked toward the sounds he saw Hinata hitting the wooden doll with her gentle fist style.

Her body tensed as she felt another presence in the clearing but relaxed as she noticed it was a familiar chakra. Stopping her antics, she turned around and smiled at her cousin that stood before her. Smiling back at her, yet barely visible, she saw it and made her smile wider.

"Neji-niisan!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**Note at the bottom**

**Ch1:**

"Hinata-sama" He replied, curtly nodding.

"Neji-nissan, I've already t-told you, you d-don't have to call me sama" She reminded him once again, he merely shrugged before saying, "A habit I guess, so did your teammates just leave?"

She nodded slightly, "Y-Yeah, I just wanted to stay a bit longer for training" her head lowered and a barely hearable whisper she said, "But a failure will always be a failure" His eyes widened at her reply but quickly got over it when she raised her head with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hinata . . . I" He whispered in regret, shaking his head slightly, trying to forget what she had said.

"How about I train with you?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"H-Hai, it would help if I had a real opponent" she agreed. They both quickly got on their battle stances, ready to attack.

Neji was the first to attack, chakra pulsing through his hands as he tried hitting a normal chakra point but a vital one none the less. As it hit the point Hinata stumbled a bit from the attack, she quickly countered her own attack; trying to hit his arm as well while he was still close to her.

He did a back flip just in time, barely missing her hands. Taking the opportunity of him trying to recover Hinata grabbed one of her shuriken that lay in her pouch and threw it in his direction.

When he looked up he saw the shuriken flying in his direction but there was no time to dodge it; covering his face with both hands in a defensive position, as he waited for the shuriken to hit its target. Not long after its sharp edges caused a small cut on his arm.

That's how it went for a few hours both trying to attack one another; dodging their effective blows and hands. Each getting into a defensive position, trying to block the others attacks.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Walking back to the empty Uchiha compound, Sasuke went through many turns in the Konoha village streets, trying to get to his home which was near the edge of the woods. Where everything seemed so peaceful and happy, but now all that surrounded the Uchiha home was silent cries and wails from the ghosts that were murdered that night.

His eyes suddenly turned cold. If it weren't for 'him' he wouldn't have gone to Orochimaru in search for power. He wouldn't have left Konoha and left his only friends behind to search for him. His parents would still be here with him, and maybe, just maybe he wouldn't try to block everyone from helping him. He might even be somewhat kind to the people that loved him. But now it's too late to change the past. Everything seemed so hopeless now.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

Both were now breathing heavily, but Hinata was still more wounded than he was. But she was not going to give up just yet. She grabbed another shuriken from her pouch, throwing it near Nejis thigh.

He breathed heavily trying to regain his breath but to no vail. He was exhausted, obviously. Maybe he shouldn't have drank sake then start training.

His assumption was proven correct as Hinatas shuriken created a somewhat large gash near his thighs. Crying out in pain at the surprise hit, his knees hit the ground.

Her eyes widened in worry, she had not expected it to hit him. She thought he would dodge it or block it like all the rest. Running toward him, Hinata knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulders to calm him down.

"Let me heal it" There was no stuttering in these words but great worry for her niisan. He nodded, while trying to forget about the pain on his thigh.

Hinata suddenly blushed, she hadn't paid much attention to where she had aimed her shuriken as long as it was somewhere on his body. Noticing her sudden mistake her blush deepened.

Noticing her blush he gave her a confused look but she merely shook her head then pointed toward his shorts. Finally getting why she blushed, he blushed slightly too, but it quickly disappeared, not wanting her to see it.

"Its fine" He simply replied, giving her permission to take off his shorts. She nodded; feeling light headed all of a sudden but merely brushed it off and tried concentrating on healing the wound she had caused first.

She grabbed the top edges and started to pull them down slowly to not cause more damage to the wound, after finally taking them off, leaving him only with silk black boxers covering his lower parts; placing the now bloodied shorts on the ground next to them.

But when she returned her attention back to Neji she noticed that the wound went higher. She started pulling the silk boxers up a bit so she could see the wound more clearly, but as she did so Neji jerked his attention back to her with a surprised look on his face.

"S-Sorry, but the wound goes a bit more up" She quickly apologized, he nodded numbly, still quite shocked.

She placed the tips of her fingers on the wound, tracing its edges, before placing her cool hands onto it. An odd sensation appeared in his stomach when she placed her hands on his thigh. He looked downward and noticed Hinatas face filled with concentration toward the wound.

Yet the sensation had not left when she removed her hands after she healed the wound. Maybe it was because he was somewhat drunk; he still didn't know what had caused him to do what he did. He merely guessed that it was both due to his drunkenness and the odd emotions he was felling toward her lately.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her toward him; locking both lips with one another. Her eyes widened but slowly started closing as she gave into the kiss.

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I might update every two days but it mostly depends on how other people review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted **

**Ch3: **

As both parted, trying to catch their breath after their kiss. Hinata suddenly felt shy, and felt her face starting to heat up. Meanwhile Neji was looking off into the distance, trying to ignore what had just occurred.

"Lets go" He simply replied, breaking the silence. Hinata nodded not knowing what to say after the awkward moment they had shared.

Neji started walking ahead, stopping after noticing that she was not right behind him. She quickly tried catching up to him as they both headed back to the Hyuga household.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As night took over the Hyuga manner, Hinata laid in bed reading a book but not really paying attention to it. Her mind was on something else, but more specifically on a certain cousin of hers.

Touching her lips slightly while a dazed look filled her eyes as she remembered when he had kissed her. It felt so intense quite the opposite of what she had expected from her cousin. Yet she also thought she would receive her first kiss from Naruto, but how naive had she been.

Shaking her head slightly, trying to take her mind off her cousin and her improper thoughts and feelings about their kiss. _'T-This is not right, I-I shouldn't be thinking this way about Neji-nissan'_

Trying to get her attention back toward her book in front of her, but as hard as she tried her last thoughts were, _'I-It might be wrong, but it feels so right'_, before reading from her book again.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

As he tried standing up from his bed he stumbled slightly from the large headache he had at the moment. Walking toward his bathroom he went to the sink and looked at the mirror just above it.

His hair was messed up more than usual; his hangover must have caused a lot of damage. 'I need to drink some tea' were his thoughts as he finished brushing his teeth and walking toward his closet and putting on a pair of new clothes.

As he headed out of his room he went to the dinning room where he would usually meet up with Hinata before they both went on their own separate ways. That's when he remembered, him drinking a lot of alcohol beverage with the Uchiha, walking toward the woods, and him kissing Hinata!

His eyes widened in shock, how could he have done that to her. To his sweet, innocent cousin, _'Damm, I let the alcohol get to my head'_, he cursed silently, as a scowl replaced his calm look on his face.

He suddenly sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do now about it. Rubbing his temples he walked into the dinning room and was greeted by Hinata, a smile on her face. As if nothing had happened between them the day before.

Walking toward the table he sat on one of its chairs. A tea was soon placed in front of him; he looked up to stare at Hinatas face. He gave her a confused looked but she merely blushed.

"Ano . . . I-I guessed that y-you got drunk yesterday" She started fidgeting with her fingers, making it quite obvious that she was in a way, nervous.

He nodded her way in thanks before grabbing the tea and started drinking it slowly. Being careful not to burn his tongue, as it seemed it was still quite hot.

Sighing softly she turned away from her cousin and walked out the door a smile on her face was seen as she walked toward Icharuka where she and her teammates had agreed to come today on Saturday.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

When she came close to the shop she noticed that her team was already waiting for her. Kiba waved toward her and motioned for her to sit in a seat a bit farther away from him.

She noticed that team seven was as well there. As she looked bit closer she noticed Tenten and Lee sitting along with the others eating ramen.

She sat in one of the nearest seat she saw. Noticing raven hair and a dark blue shirt Hinata looked up and noticed onyx eyes staring back at her before turning back their attention to the food in front of them.

Looking at the empty seat next to her she noticed it was now occupied by her cousin who had just arrived.

She looked up at him and noticed his intense stare toward her, making her blush she turned her attention away from him. Sitting quietly there, she never spoke nor dared look to her left or right.

Hinata suddenly heard a sigh from her right and noticed her cousin was once again staring toward her. He motioned with his hands for her to come with him as he stood up. Onyx eyes stared intently at the two cousins as they made their way a bit farther from them.

**!''!''!''!''!  
**

"If what you want is an apology about what had occurred the day before, then I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I guess all the alcohol went to my head" He replied with a shrug.

She looked up at him; her eyes were wide with surprise at what he had admitted. She hadn't expected for him to apologize, but somewhere deep down she felt hurt, hoping that he wouldn't regret what he had done yesterday.

Never the less she smiled up at him and told him, "Its fine, y-you just had some alcohol in you that's probably what caused it. Y-You probably mistook me for another g-girl" As hard as those words might seem to be said she had to, she did not want Neji to start worrying.

He turned his attention away from her then replied, "But that's just the thing . . . I didn't mistook you for another girl. I knew it was you all along" He looked at her again, a serious look in his eyes as they both stared at one another.

"B-But like I said before, it was probably just the alcohol affecting your strain of thoughts and changing them" She told him once again, he merely nodded.

They both walked toward their seats in Icharuka and ordered a couple of bowls of ramen and waited until it was prepared for them. As they waited for their food patiently they sat there silently once again, but the tense mood in the air was now lifted.

Onyx eyes clashed with pure white, both of them waited for the other to speak but as neither spoke the raven haired spoke turning to the other pair of eyes that sat next to him.

"Hinata-san?" Sasuke spoke.

"Hmm" She turned her attention from the bowl of ramen in front of her and turned it to the raven haired Uchiha.

His eyes then turned toward Nejis before speaking; "I was wondering . . ." He stopped in mid sentence, thinking his choice of words a habit he now had, "If you would like to join me and Neji to go to a club that has just opened?" He finished after a few minutes pause.

"Ano, I-I . . . I'm not s-sure--" She was suddenly cut off by Sasuke as he quickly replied, "Everyone else is coming, we're all going, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Kiba, heck even Shino and Shikamaru are going. Chouji, Ino, me and 'Naruto' are going as well" He silently hoped she would agree, after all she was the only girl he took a slight interest in.

"W-Well, since everyone is going and I'm guessing you all planned this for sometime . . ." He nodded at her reply before she continued, "T-Then hai".

A sigh of relief left his lips that went unnoticed by Hinata; he suddenly smiled slightly toward her, making her smile in return.

"We're all going tonight, me and Neji will be picking you up at seven" He told her as she stood up to leave after she paid for her food. She nodded toward him and waved her goodbyes to everyone still in Icharuka.

He kept looking at her as she left, a smile still lingering on his lips.

**Eh sorry for not updating but I was waiting for some people in FicWad to review as well for this story so yeah . . . thank you to those who reviewed for ch2 I appreciate them all. I'm thinking of updating this fic either weekly or maybe even monthly but it depends how those who review here and on FicWad and me working on my other story, College Roomies.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I, Deidara-kun, do not own Naruto and its characters. Any Naruto related items are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and his lawyers/producers. I merely came up with the plot of this fiction, nothing more.**

**R&R: Id appreciate the reviews for each chapter posted, Note at the bottom**

**Ch4:**

Adding the last touches to her facial features, Hinata fixed her silvery-blue colored dress. A sigh of relief left her lips as she stared at herself in her mirror; checking if there was anything that may be improper in her appearance.

A smile now appeared upon her face as she gave a nod to herself in the mirror. The elegant dress seemed quite proper to go to the club that she and her other friends were to go to, but not as much to be too revealing. It hugged her body but seemed quite comfortable enough; having only one strap on her right shoulder, while a bit below her waist on her left leg it had a slit to her knees.

A knock was soon heard in her room, making her jump slightly in excitement. Quickly rushing toward the shoji door she was greeted by her cousin and Sasuke, both looking quite stunning themselves.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked at their appearance, earning arrogant smirks from both of the young men, who as well approved of her chosen attire to go to the club they were going.

While the young heiress was wearing her light blue dress, the Uchiha and other Hyuga wore other colors that contrasted to her light colored dress. Sasuke himself wore his usual dark blue colors; he had on a suit with his traditional colors while his black tie hung loosely around his collar. Neji had on gray and black attire though it was mostly black with a few gray colors adorning it. Like Sasukes tie his was black as well but it didn't hang as loosely as Sasukes did. His grey undershirt was also shown slightly with the exception of a few buttoned up buttons on the black jacket.

She broke her gaze from their bodies, finding the woodened floor much more interesting. She felt her face heating up from embarrassment, wishing all of a sudden that she had not stared at them for far too long.

"Let us leave then?" Sasuke offered noticing the flustered girl. She raised her gaze to his, nodding in agreement as she tried calming down her nerves.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha, the night seemed to darken more and more as they reached their destination. As they got closer and closer to the new club the booming music was heard from afar yet seemingly getting louder and louder as they neared it.

They soon found themselves entering the large building where the loud music itself seemed to be coming from. Quickly finding themselves a place to sit at, the trio soon met their other companions.

The men wore somewhat formal suits while the women wore skirts and dresses, with the exception of Tenten who wore tight pants and a short shirt.

The girls were mostly the ones who danced occasionally asking some of the guys to dance with them. Hinata mostly decided to just sit and watch the others enjoy their time dancing with one another.

A few hours had gone by and she still sat there. Merely watching and not deciding to join the fun herself. True she was finding it rather dull to just do so and was thinking twice of her actions and just dance with the others herself. But her shy nature kept her from doing so, keeping her from even daring to step a foot where every one else danced. Besides it seemed rather crowded so it wasn't that bad to just sit there right?

A sigh escaped her lips as her butt was becoming rather numb due to not getting up since she had arrived and sat down on her seat. Her sulking was however interrupted by the dark haired avenger himself as he raised his voice to speak to her, due to the rather loud music.

"How come you're not dancing like the others? Even Tenten is dancing!" He obviously meant the other girls.

"W-Well I guess there's no one that I can dance with, but I don't mind!" She replied as loud as she could.

His eyes locked with hers but he quickly looked away from her intense stare, "But would you like to dance? Like the others?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, she was getting rather bored from watching other people dance other than herself, but did 'she' want to dance herself?

"I-I'm not sure, I guess I-I do" Hinata told him, a bit uncertain of her answer herself.

"In that case" He said standing up from his seat, walking right in front of her, "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked, offering his right hand for her to accept.

She stared at his hand then up at him in surprise, not expecting him to ask her himself. A grateful smile then appeared upon her face as she nodded in approval.

Relief washed over him as he saw her nod, relaxing somewhat as they walked over to where everyone else was dancing as well.

Pearly eyes watched the two every movement as neared their other friends, his eyes narrowing as the two soon started dancing with the other.

As they walked through the crowd, they tried locating where their other friends were but soon found them as a new song started and as they danced to its beat.

The sensual rhythm that played had Hinata being embraced from behind which kept her blushing nearly the whole time. Yet as the beat increased she seemed to get bolder as she herself started dancing with the Uchiha, earning many envious stares from the many women.

Their enticing dance made a few couples stop to watch them in awe as they both moved with one another to the rhythm that the music play as one. Yet they were oblivious to their many stares, only responding to the others moves, as if they were in a daze.

A figure not too far away watched their every move, his blood boiling more as their intimate dance increased. Standing from his seat, he stalked over to the couple, completely unaware of his presence as they danced.

Yet as he was right behind the female, he wrapped his arms around her waist, also pressing her body against his own. A startled gasp escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open, now paying attention to her surroundings yet still dancing to the music that played.

The raven haired boy only smirked at the new company, seeming to not mind the other presence at all.

... ... ...  
**Sorry if I had not updated like I said I would in a month. But I got nine reviews for this story on the last chapter! Hopefully it would always be like that on this story, but I can only hope, it mostly depends on the readers. Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter once again.**


End file.
